


Драбблы zarabithia

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод нескольких драбблов из <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/703224?view_full_work=true">этой</a> коллекции, автор zarabithia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tumblr Requests: Marvel Universes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703224) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На заявку с kissing-meme: "Наташа/Клинт, после миссии", оригинал [здесь](http://archiveofourown.org/works/703224/chapters/1767330).

— У меня болит всё, кроме, разве что, локтя, — говорит Клинт вместо приветствия. Именно по этим словам Наташа понимает, что ему действительно плохо: обычно он пытается отделаться какой-нибудь чепухой, мол, с ним всё в порядке — даже если весь его вид говорит об обратном.  
На этот раз он ничего подобного не утверждает, а просто уходит в ванную, и Наташа даёт ему возможность побыть несколько минут одному, чтобы прийти в себя. Но когда он выходит из душа, она ждёт в их общей спальне, а потом обрабатывает его раны, как он уже много раз делал с ней и как сама она не меньшее количество раз делала для него.  
Наконец, опасность, что он перепачкает кровью чёрные с пурпуром простыни, сведена к минимуму, и он неловко падает на кровать. Наташа хочет поцеловать его в губы, но рот у него опух. Чей-то кулак поработал над ним чересчур основательно, чтобы поцелуй мог не причинить неудобств.  
Поэтому Наташа целует Клинта в локоть.  
— Это пока тебе не станет получше, настолько, что тебя можно будет поцеловать куда-то ещё, — объясняет она.  
Судя по виду Клинта, ответная улыбка отзывается болью в каждой мышце его лица.  
— Предвкушение секса по поводу выздоровления — лучшая часть миссии, — говорит Клинт, и Наташа не видит причин с ним спорить.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На челлендж "штампы плохих любовных романов", АУ, сюжет заимствован из романа Марго Далтон "Старый знакомый", оригинал [здесь](http://archiveofourown.org/works/703224/chapters/1441444).

Женщину, которую Фрэнсис звал матерью, Наташа никогда не встречала, а сам он, в свои одиннадцать лет, не очень-то о ней говорил. Черта эта явно досталась ему по наследству. Разговорить его отца на тему бабки и деда мальчишки тоже всегда было делом не из простых.  
Может, если бы она приложила больше усилий, раны Клинта затянулись бы лучше. Может, именно этой соли и не хватало ему, чтобы наконец излечиться. Может, тогда бы он вернулся домой и помог бы ей с фермой, с деньгами, которые она задолжала — а не гнался бы вечно за совсем другим долгом.  
Но они так ничего и не сделали, и теперь самым крупным напоминаем об их неудачах былживущий на Наташиной ферме светловолосый мальчишка, чьи глаза совсем не походили на глаза Клинта.  
— С лошадьми он управляется не хуже отца, — сообщил Фьюри без всякой нужды. Фрэнсис оглянулся с другой стороны участка, и Наташа подумала, что угадывать, когда другие говорят про него, он тоже умеет не хуже отца.  
Но Клинт получал удовольствие от таких разговоров. Разве не поэтому он вообще подался в звёзды родео?  
— Это-то очевидно, Ник, — ответила Наташа тому, кто давным-давно научил их с Клинтом обращению с лошадьми.   
Оторвав взгляд от ребёнка, она внимательно вгляделась в побитого жизнью ковбоя, оставленного на её попечение, пока Коулсон воюет где-то за океаном. Интересно, случалось ли Бартону, при взгляде на Фьюри, видеть те же травмы, которые через несколько лет будут мучить его самого, если продолжать в том же духе? Она смотрела на Фьюри и думала: интересно, кому — Коулсону или Фьюри — чаще придаёт сил мысль обо всём, что может случиться с другим?  
Интересно, нормально ли это: смотреть на Фьюри и Колусона и с такой силой скучать по тем временам, когда они с Клинтом скакали бок о бок, что во рту остаётся привкус этой тоски?  
Она постаралась не думать о том, какой была кожа Клинта под пальцами каждый раз, когда она обрабатывала очередной будущий боевой шрам.  
— Да уж, вы с Бартоном никогда об очевидном говорить не любили, а, Наталья? — спросил Фьюри. — Отвернуться и не обращать внимания — вот это по-вашему, да?  
Она прищурилась, а потом отвернулась.   
— Надеюсь, Коулсон скоро вернётся и сможет тебя забрать. Ты начинаешь злоупотреблять моим гостеприимством, Ник.  
— И всё-таки я тут ещё поторчу. Надеюсь, правда, не так долго, чтобы увидеть, как вы с Бартоном повторяете всё те же ошибки.  
Она уже собиралась ему возразить, напомнить, как сильно всё теперь изменилось, но тут её взгляд упал на старый потрёпанный пикап Клинта, подъезжающий к дому, и слова умерли на губах.


End file.
